


Missing Yevy

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Post Season 5, Smut, True Love, Trust Issues, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, back together, ian misses his yevy, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickeyian44 said: prompt: ian gets to see yev again for the first time in months. yev is in Svetlana’s arms waiting for the two to come into the house (she knew ian was coming bc she made a deal with mickey to let ian see yev) once yev sees ian he reaches for him</p><p>mickeyian44 said: prompt 2: svetlana starts trusting ian again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Yevy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the prompts you’ve been sending me. I hope you enjoy this! :)
> 
> P.s. didn't make Ian come into the house with Mickey cause you'll see why loool

This is a continuation of [**Don't Go Breaking My Heart (again)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4051318)but you don’t necessarily need to read it to get what’s going on here.

* * *

 

Now that Ian and Mickey are back together (after months and months) they couldn’t be happier. Those few months of them just being friends was ridiculous to everyone around them, let’s not forget torturous for the two men. However, they needed the time to really know what they wanted. Well, Mickey needed it more. He was scared he would get back with Ian and it would be like nothing changed and he’d get hurt again.  
  
That wasn’t the case though. Ian was honest when he said he was doing better. He took his meds every day at the same time, he had started studying to get his GED, he was running again almost every day with Fiona, and he got his sex drive back. Those few months they were apart actually benefited them since he couldn’t even get it up to jerk himself off.  
  
  
Mickey and Ian were in Ian’s bed, where he decided to take claim of Lip’s old room. Mickey was trying to get something started but Ian had one main thought that he couldn’t shake.  
  
Mickey’s straddling Ian’s hips from where he lay in the middle of the bed. Mickey kissed down Ian’s jaw, neck, collarbone, and down his chest.  
  
Ian sighs so Mickey stops and sits up straight (still on Ian). He looks down at Ian and says, “Okay, what is it?”  
  
“Nothing,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey’s having none of that, “Seriously, what is it?”  
  
“I miss Yev,” Ian says looking at his boyfriend.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Ian? You’re thinking of my son while I’m trying to fucking blow you,” Mickey says moving to sit next to Ian instead of on top of him.  
  
“I’m sorry but I can’t get him out of my mind,” Ian says turning to face Mickey. “It’s been months, Mick. He’s almost one and I’ve missed like half of his life already. I feel fucking shitty.”  
  
Mickey can’t help but feel bad. He knows how much Ian loves Yev, he loved him from the moment he held him. “I know. I’ll talk to Svetlana later.”  
  
Ian smiles, “Thank you,” before kissing him on the lips softly. Ian brings his hand up to caress Mickey’s jaw. He licks at Mickey’s bottom lip as motive for him to part his lips, which he does, and he licks and tastes the inside of his lovers mouth.  
  
Mickey and Ian’s tongues battle as they get more heated. Mickey says against Ian’s lips, “Mmm, finally.”  
  
Ian chuckles and pulls Mickey back on top of him. Mickey grinds down into Ian’s lap and they both moan into their kiss.  
  
They become frantic and sloppy and it’s oh so delicious. Ian flips them so that he’s hovering over Mickey. He smiles at him devilishly before swooping in for another kiss. He kisses down Mickey’s chest and abs to the waistband of his boxers. Ian slips them off and licks Mickey’s hipbone. He sucks a mark there before moving his head lower to take his boyfriends straining cock into his mouth. He licks up the shaft before swirling his tongue around the head. He takes him all into his mouth as he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head.  
  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moans above him, tightening his hold on the ginger hair.  
  
Ian swallows around Mickey’s cock and that has Mickey’s hips jerking up involuntarily. Ian lubes up a couple of fingers and starts fucking Mickey open as he continues his ministrations. He does so until Mickey’s a writhing mess above him and pulling him off of him.  
  
Since they got tested when they got back together, Ian slicks up his leaking erection before lining himself up with Mickey’s hole and pushing into the tight heat.  
  
Mickey wrapped his legs around the small of Ian’s back pulling him in closer. Their lovemaking is never usually gentle and slow, but fast and rough, the way they both like it.  
  
Ian starts pounding into Mickey with all he’s got and Mickey is loving every second of it, even encouraging it with moans of his name and bites to his shoulder.  
  
They come crashing down together with whispers of their love for each other.

 

* * *

 

That night when Mickey got home from Ian’s place he saw Svetlana sitting on the sofa, sipping on a beer. He plops himself down next to her after having gotten himself his own beer.  
  
“Kid asleep?” Mickey asks even though he knows the answer.  
  
Svetlana hums in confirmation. She asks, “How’s orange boy doing?” She likes that him and Mickey have gotten back together and that he’s getting his life in order. That he’s doing well. She just hasn’t allowed him to see Yevgeny yet. She’s still a nervous mother and that’s expected.  
  
“Good, he’s doing better every day,” Mickey says. “He wants to see Yev.”  
  
“No,” Svetlana says simply.  
  
“Why the hell not? Look, he knows how bad he fucked up and he regrets it every day. He misses him. You gotta let him see him again,” Mickey tries as hard as he can, “He loved him before I even started to. You can’t take him away from him like this.”  
  
Svetlana stays quiet but seems to be thinking it over. Mickey adds, “You can hold the kid the whole time and be there while Ian sees him. Just, please? Let him see the kid.”  
  
Svetlana looks into her husbands eyes and sees how sincere he is and how much he wants this for his boyfriend. “Fine,” She agrees, “But I stay while orange boy is here, and he does not hold Yevgeny.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Mickey says. He’ll take anything he can get, just as long as Ian gets to see his son again.

* * *

  
The next day Ian is a mess. Mickey called him the night before to let him know that Svetlana agreed to letting him come over to see Yev. He’s a nervous mess but he’s so excited to see him, he’s missed him like crazy.  
  
“Mickey?” Ian calls out as he walks into the Milkovich home.  
  
Mickey appears from the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Hey,” He says as he walks over to Ian. He places a small kiss to his lips before looking at him, “Why do you look like you’re going to pass out?”  
  
“I’m nervous,” Ian says all fidgety.  
  
“The fuck are you nervous for?” Mickey asks confused.  
  
“I don’t really know,” Ian says with a chuckle.  
  
Mickey pushes his shoulder lightly, “Fuckin’ weirdo.”  
  
Just then Svetlana walks out of her bedroom with Yevgeny on her hip. “Orange boy,” She says walking towards Ian.  
  
“Hey,” He says to her but his eyes are on the child in her arms. When those bright, blue eyes meet his, he melts. God, has he missed this kid so much.  
  
Ian and Mickey are standing side by side as Svetlana reaches them with Yev looking up at Ian. That’s when it happens. The moment his heart bursts from his chest. Yevgeny is reaching his little arms out for Ian and making little grabby fists at him.  
  
Mickey smiles at the scene before him but Svetlana doesn’t seem too pleased. Ian grins at the small child and says, “Hi, Yevy! I missed you so much.”  
  
Yevgeny continues to reach his arms out for Ian and even started to wiggle in Svetlana’s grasp once Ian spoke to him. Mickey rolls his eyes at her and says, “Just give the poor thing to him. He looks like he’s five seconds from bawling his eyes out.”  
  
Svetlana sighs but ultimately hands her son over to Ian.  
  
Ian takes the child into his arms and hugs him close to his chest. Yevgeny grabs Ian’s face in his hands and starts to giggle as he squishes his face. Ian laughs and makes faces for him. He looks to Svetlana and says, “Thank you.”  
  
She can’t help but smile at them. She misses this. The time Ian lived here and acted as another father to her child was a really happy time for her. She also can’t help but smile whenever her son laughs, it’s just the cutest thing in the world, okay?  
  
  
The four of them spend the day together at the Milkovich home and then at the Gallagher house where they put Yev in a little bathing suit and a floaty device in the pool with Ian and Debbie. Svetlana and Mickey off to the side watching them.  
  
Svetlana says, “He is doing good, isn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says with a smile. He turns his head to look at Svetlana, “Yeah, he is.”  
  
“You are doing good with him, yes?” She asks.  
  
“Yeah, we’re good,” Mickey says looking away as he feels that heat creep up his neck whenever someone asks him about his relationship with Ian.  
  
“You are good for each other, and he is good for my Yevgeny,” She says looking over at her son and his basically step-father in the pool together. Yevgeny is moving his arms and legs so much and laughing up a storm. Ian pulling him with him all around the small pool.  
  
“That mean he can see the kid more?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Yes but not alone. Not yet,” Svetlana says strictly.  
  
“Got it,” He nods. Mickey smiles to himself as he continues to watch the love of his life play in the pool with his son. He’s happy with the way things are going between them and between him and Svetlana. He hopes with time Svetlana will be able to trust Ian again and let him watch the kid without supervision.  
  
That day will come and Ian will thank his partner for sticking up for him, for believing in him to be able to take care of his son with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> You can send me prompts at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p  
> P.s. don't forget to check out 'He's the man' by me & Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark), as well as my fic: 'We've come a long way from where we began'. :)


End file.
